


Parents Suck Sometimes

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, going to the circle, toddler's pov, trevelyan parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellina's parents and showing them her magic for the first time. Told by Kellina as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents Suck Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30 Day RP Challenge going on on Tumblr I'm going to be answering some of the questions in ficlet form for Sparky and the Bull.

“ _Kellina, sweetheart, come in here darling and let me see you.”_

_Mommy was calling. She was sitting in her special room, the pretty one with all the pretty clothes and the paints for her face to make her eyes shine and her lips really red. I ran to her with a smile, my frilly pink nightdress whipping around my ankles. I loved Mommy's pretty colours. She always let me try some, even if they looked silly on me._

_Mommy had a gown on, a blue that looked like the sky at night, and pretty sparkly earrings that danced in the light from the candles around the room. Mommy loved candles, lots and lots of candles. Mommy giggled and helped me sit with her on the bench on front of her table with the big mirror where all the paints were._

_Daddy came in and he was smiling. He looked handsome and dressed pretty like Mommy. Daddy bent down and kissed my ear and it tickled so I laughed. Daddy loves it when I laugh. Maybe now, when they're happy I should show them what I learned._

_“Mommy Daddy! Look! See!” I cried with a laugh as I made the pretty sparkles dance around my fingers._

_Suddenly it was really quiet. I looked at Mommy but she didn't look happy any more. She looked...scared. No, Mommy shouldn't look scared. The sparkles are pretty. I tried to show her but she jumped away, stood and ran to her bed. Daddy grabbed my wrist hard. It made me cry out and then tears, lots of tears are on my face and I can't see very well._

_Daddy is so mad. He's pulling me away from Mommy. I reach out for her but she's falling back, stepping back like she's afraid I might touch her and ruin her pretty dress. Daddy is yelling, very angry. I don't know the words except the ones about Andraste. I like the statues to Andraste. She's very pretty even if she looks sad._

_We get to the nursery and he throws me into the room, startling the little elf that is my maid. Nina's eyes are wide and her mouth is a big Oh and if my wrist didn't hurt so much to make me cry I might laugh 'cause she looks like a fish._

_“She's going to the Templars. Filthy Abomination is not staying in this house.”_

_Daddy what's an abo..abonima...I'm not one of those. I'm not! They're just pretty sparkles! I promise!_

  
  


“So that was the last time you saw your folks? Any other family?”

“Not that I'm aware of, Bull,” Kell sighed into her tankard. She and The Iron Bull were seated with the rest of the Chargers, drowning as many pints of the Inn's swill as they could get in their system. “They kicked me out when I was really young, probably around four or so. I'ved lived in the Ostwisk Circle since then.”

“That's pretty shitty, Boss,” he replied, placing a giant hand softly on her shoulder. He knew how much she hated being touched sometimes so was always slow and gentle with her.

Krem and some of the others were sniffling loudly. Even Grim! “Parents suck sometimes,” the young warrior grimaced.

“Sometimes, Krem,” Kell said with a sad little smile. “Only sometimes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follw my 30 Day Answers on Tumblr at http://tatteredspiderweb.tumblr.com


End file.
